Pop Rocks
by SheWillBeLoved013
Summary: Just a little something for a friend. Tony tells Ziva about an American food... and gets dared by two thirteen year old girls. K for mischief. Tony/Ziva friendship.


_I know I have a million other stories to finish, but this popped into my head. So, you know how a few episodes ago, Tony was teasing Ziva about her citizenship test? Well, what if he tried to teach her American culture. I actually thought of this idea while eating said title. Dedicated to my friends Rose and Alison (a.k.a. MySelfIsMe). Yes, the girls in the story are us. Have you ever eaten Pop Rocks and Diet Coke all at once? Good. Don't._

_Disclaimer: Don't own NCIS or Pop Rocks. Although I like to eat the latter while watching the former. _

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tony strode into the bullpen. He was rather annoyed, it was a Monday and they were just going over cold cases. Yet, Tony was excited. Today was a very special day. Tony sat down at his desk and pulled out a plastic shopping bag.

"Whaddaya got there, Tony?" McGee asked, curious

Tony pulled a 2-liter bottle of Diet Coke out of the bag and onto the desk.

"Ah, the dare is today" McGee said with a grin on his face

Ziva looked puzzled, "What dare?"

McGee got up from his desk and walked over to Ziva.

"A kid of an NCIS agent and her friends dared Tony to drink Diet Coke while eating Pop Rocks. Apparently, one of the girls did it and she was announced Queen of the Building."

Tony chuckled, "First McGee, it was just Rose and Abbey, Alison thinks it's a bad idea. Second, they promised to put it on YouTube. Third, Abbey did that and she was pronounced Goddess of the Lab. Not queen of the building."

Ziva laughed, "This is so stupid. Anyway, what are Pop Rocks?"

A gasp was heard from behind them. There stood two thirteen year old girls. One had red hair that was tied back with a scarf that matched her purple dress. She looked like a hippo. No, wait a hippie. That's the word. She was cradling a small video camera. The other girl had brown hair and was wearing jeans and a t-shirt that looked homemade. It said Camp Half-Blood on it and was bright orange.

The redhead turned to the brunette and said, "Even _Alison _knows what Pop Rocks are. And she doesn't know the words to Copa Cabana."

The brunette laughed, "That's so true. You're right, Alison is culturally challenged."

McGee groaned. "Now I have Copa Cabana stuck in my head"

The redhead laughed "Ha ha. That's what you get for laughing at me when I fell yesterday."

The brunette gasped. "McGee how could you be so mean to Abbey?"

Aha! The redhead was Abbey. That must mean the brunette was Rose.

Ziva was still confused. Even more so.

"What is Copa Cabana?"

The two girls just stared at her. Suddenly Ziva felt very self-conscious.

Rose said "She's hopeless, too"

Ziva looked at her computer. She felt like crying.

Abbey glared at Rose. "Rose that wasn't very nice. See, you hurt her feelings. Apologize."

Gibbs walked in "Don't apologize, it's a sign of weakness"

"Yeah but Gibbs, if I told my mom that, I'd probably be sleeping outside" Abbey whined

Everybody laughed.

Gibbs smiled. Wait. Gibbs _smiled_? Gibbs never smiles. But then again, this girl was a redhead.

"You guys still going through with the dare?" Gibbs asked, clearly he disapproved.

"Yup," Abbey said with a grin on her face that scared Ziva "It's gonna be the epicest thing since Ferris sang Twist and Shout on the parade float."

Tony laughed, "Ferris Bueller's Day Off, nice movie reference"

Abbey smiled, "Thanks"

Rose cut in, "Are we gonna do this or not DiNozzo?"

"Damn straight!" Tony replied

"Tony" Ziva hissed "Do not curse in front of the children"

Rose and Abbey burst out laughing.

"That's really funny Ziva, telling us not to curse" Rose said, wiping her eyes

"Ok, let's start setting up" Abbey said

The two girls took out a black bag that said Music=Life on it. Out of the bag they produced Cherry flavored Pop Rocks.

"See Pop Rocks are basically sugar that fizzes in your mouth when you eat them. But you don't actually eat them, you suck on them" Abbey told Ziva, while setting up a tripod a few feet away from McGee's desk.

"Why do they call them Pop Rocks?"

"Because, when you suck on them, they make a popping sound. Also, they are shaped like rocks."

Ziva understood. "But why are you doing this"

Rose chimed in from where she was standing with Tony, "Because we are two thirteen year old girls with absolutely nothing to do"

She looked at Abbey, who nodded. "Also because Pop Rocks and Diet Coke hurt. The excess carbon dioxide bounces around in your mouth, causing a painful sensation"

"Trust Abbey, she knows random crap like this" Rose called over

Ziva had one more question. "Does it have to be Diet Coke?"

"Well no, but Diet Coke is more acidic, making the result bigger. There was a myth that if you drank both at the same time, your stomach would explode! It doesn't happen, though otherwise I wouldn't be here."

Rose stepped over to Tony, "Are you ready?"

"Let's do this"

She turned to Abbey, who was back behind the camera holding a cell phone in her hand, it was ringing.

"We ready?"

"As soon as she picks up"

Ziva was about to ask who _she _was, but figured she didn't want to know.

"Hello?"

"Hi Alison! We're ready!"

The voice, Alison, said "I still don't think this is a good idea"

Rose yelled "Nobody asked you, party pooper"

Abbey rolled her eyes.

She motioned for Rose to come closer. Rose backed behind the camera.

Tony took his position.

"Tony is opening the first package of Pop Rocks" Abbey said, probably for Alison's benefit.

"Guys, this is soooooooo stupid" Alison said

"Of course it is that's why we're putting it on YouTube." Rose replied.

When Tony drank the Diet Coke with the Pop Rocks, Ziva could hear it.

Judging by the look on Tony's face, the Pop Rocks were really bouncing.

By next week, the video had over a thousand hits.

For an unknown reason, people kept giving Tony money.

Ziva hated being left out of an office pool.

Tony took Rose and Abbey out to lunch with the money he got.

Rose and Abbey often visited the team, sometimes Alison went with them.

Ziva always got frightened when Abbey and Rose walked into the bullpen smiling. When Alison was with them, she looked downright terrified.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

_Just a silly little thing. Wrote this at midnight. Please review. It would mean a lot to me._


End file.
